Middle Earth High
by iris mcleod
Summary: One school filled with warriors, archers, vampires, werewolves, dwarves, fairies, hobbits, wizards, witches and a whole lot more. With an evil pixie principle. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Penguins & Plotting

**Middle Earth High**

One school filled with warriors, archers, vampires, werewolves, dwarves, fairies, hobbits, wizards, witches and a whole lot more. With an evil pixie principle. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Author's Note: This fanfiction was written by Michelle (pen name Iris McLeod) who _really_ wanted a funny fanfiction for Lord of the Rings. The author feels it is necessary to warn readers that this story has bits of cross-overs between various stories although the majority of characters are from LOTR (thus this fanfiction being in the LOTR section). Also, she feels compelled to say "THANKS!" to Whisperoak88 who is the first to comment on this fanfic. Enjoy!

* * *

**Penguins & Plotting**

"Hurry up and load my penguin!" Gimli screamed at his computer. "Waddle around and meet new friends!" he shouted mockingly. "How am I supposed to do that if my penguin won't load?! … Oh, finally!"

Legolas whacked his already-red forehead with a bruised palm. Ignoring the burning pain, he confronted his dorm partner. "What are you playing?" he asked suspiciously; even though he already knew.

Gimli jumped from his seat, his back becoming ram-rod straight. "Uh…Runescape!" Spinning around to meet a smug-faced Legolas, he tried a shaky smile.

"Oh…really…?"

"Y…y…y…yeah…" Gimli scrambled to block the screen from sight.

"You're lying!" Legolas accused.

Red-faced, Gimli continued breathlessly, "I am not! … Hey, there's Aragorn!"

Legolas spun around immediately and just as his back was turned – blonde hair flying in a veil behind him – Gimli closed the Internet window.

Legolas shot him a dirty look. "Liar."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!!!"

"Are too!!!"

"WOMAN!" The gruff scream from down the hall shut them both up.

"Who was that?" Gimli asked.

"No idea."

* * *

"WOMAN, WOMAN, WOMAN! I swear Faramir, if you don't get your act together, Eowyn will never fall for you!" Breathing in deeply Boromir continued, "do you love Eowyn or not?"

"Of course," grumbled Faramir.

"And you want her to love you?"

"Yes, Boromir."

"Then you gotta train and get these abs!"

At this point, Boromir was pointing at his own stomach, running his fingers over his six-pack. "Now, these babies take work, got it? So get back to those sit-ups!"

Faramir rolled his eyes. "Please?! It's the day before school starts! Give me a break – Eowyn's never going to see me if you wait till I have a six-pack to let me out!"

Boromir considered.

"And! Why the hell are we in the girls' toilets?!"

"Well, none of the ladies seem to mind," Boromir said smugly kissing each of his biceps tenderly.

"You moron, that's 'cos there aren't any girls here!"

"No hot ones anyway," Boromir added giving his brother a meaningful stare.

"Hey–!"

But just as Faramir was about to protest, they heard a rap on the door.

"Who is it?!" Boromir shouted irritably.

"Pippin. Who's in there?"

"Boromir."

"F –" Boromir clamped a hand over his brother's mouth.

"Well then Boromir, I know who you like! I heard it all!"

Faramir, who was still lying on the cubicle floor from his sit-ups raised his eyebrows at Boromir, standing arms-folded beside the toilet.

"Oh really," Boromir pushed on.

"Yeah! And just so you know, Eowyn and me are _really_ good friends!"

"Pfft, who would want to be friends with an overweight shorty like you?"

Pippin gasped, clearly offended.

"Oh yeah? Well, Eowyn doesn't like guys with huge bulging abs and rock-hard muscle!"

Now it was Faramir's turn to gasp. His brother had told him the exact opposite.

But Boromir shrugged off Faramir's haughty glare. "I'm pretty sure she prefers them – like all the other ladies – to flubber, but whatever. You know her best, right? – Even if all you ever do is stalk her all day."

Faramir could feel, from the other side of the cubicle door, the heat radiating off Pippin from his anger.

"You…you…you'll regret this!" spat Pippin.

"Little freak," muttered Boromir.

* * *

Everywhere he looked, Pippin saw red. Hot tears of rage welled in his eyes. "I'll get Boromir back, I swear I will!"

Gripping his hairy fists tightly, he stormed into his dorm where Sam, Merry and Frodo were attempting their scholarship practice questions.

"Pippin! Just the hobbit I was looking for!" Merry bounded to Pippin's side. "_X_ is a pronumeral, right?"

"NO, IT'S NOT!" screamed Sam. "Don't listen to him, Pippin, _x _is a letter!"

Frodo nodded beside Sam.

"I don't know!" Pipping threw up his hands dramatically. "But I do know something – we need to start working on a revenge plan!"

This caught everyone's attention.

"Against who?!" shrieked Merry, throwing his work to the ground.

"Why?" Frodo bellowed.

"When?!" screeched Sam.

Pippin launched into the story of what happened between himself and Boromir and before long had the rest of the hobbits all revved up.

"We should hang him from a tree!"

"Throw rocks at him!"

"Stuff him full of…marshmallows?"

"What are marshmallows?"

Shrugs.

"Oh! Guys, I have the best plan!!!"

Sam, Merry and Pippin turned to an ecstatic Frodo.

"Well, Boromir likes Eowyn, right? Well, we need to get Eowyn to fall in love with anyone BUT Boromir. So we'll break his heart – the ultimate revenge!"

"Brilliant!"

"But, who should we make her fall in love with?"

"Well this is a boarding school and tomorrow's is the first day. We could just pick someone promising from the crowd and see what he's like," Frodo inserted.

Pippin smiled deviously. "Boromir won't know what hit him!"

"Plus, that way Eowyn will have a nice boyfriend, hand-picked by us, rather than that horrible Boromir who hates hobbits!"

Merry smiled. "We come up with the best plans," he declared.

"Agreed!" the all shouted.

END OF CHAPTER

**Coming Up Soon... Part I: First Day Fall**


	2. Part I: First Day Fall

**Middle Earth High**

* * *

Author's Note: Michelle/Iris would like to say a huge thanks to Wisperoak88 and BleuEyedGrrl for there extremely inspiring reviews - they had the desired effect of making the author feel obliged to write more, quickly. A special thanks to Wisperoak88 for being the first to review Penguins & Plotting as well as this chapter. Hope you're enjoying the hobbits' plan!

* * *

**Part I: First Day Fall**

The great halls of Middle Earth High had never looked better. The floors were polished and lined with majestic red rugs embroidered with gold string, the walls covered in a fresh coat of paint were then embraced with luxurious tapestries and even the chandelier radiated pride; each of its silver holders baring creamy-white candles each lit with a single, luminous fire.

Galadriel strolled down the stairway towards the "old students" who had been assigned the unfortunate task of cleaning. The first day of school – and the beginning of a new century – was a memorable day. The school would die of humiliation if the hundred-year-old hallway was found to be covered in dust and cobwebs – as it usually was.

"Alright, slaves – I mean… students… you've done a plausible job. One could say 'I am proud of your efforts' but seeing as it isn't true, I won't say it."

The students just stared at her.

"Oh, very well. You are dismissed."

As soon as the words left Galadriel's mouth, Frodo, Merry, Sam and Pippin ran over to meet by the rubbish bins; as planned.

"Well, it's time to commence operation Break Boromir's Heart!" Merry squealed.

"So, is everyone clear on the plan?" Pippin asked seriously.

"One more time, please?" begged Sam.

"Okay. We, as a group will be searching the crowd for eligible bachelors for Eowyn. We'll be searching for five main points. 1) He needs to be handsome, 2) he needs to be muscular, 3) he needs to be sociable, friendly, nice, 4) he has to like hobbits, 5) when Eowyn and him "coincidentally" meet, he has to be interested in her. Got that?"

All the hobbits nodded.

"Brilliant. It might take us a while, but it'll be worth it once we get it working." Pippin smiled, there wasn't a single thing that could spoil this first day

Merry tapped him on the shoulder. "Pippin?"

"Yeah?"

"It's your day to save the breakfast table."

"WHAT?!"

"You have to sit in the dining room and save our breakfast table so no one else sits there, remember? We have a chart, and today's your turn."

Pippin swore, turned on his heel and stormed off through the dining hall. _That_ certainly spoiled his day.

* * *

Squashed between a group of hairy dwarves who called themselves 'The Seven Dwarves', Eowyn found herself longing for the scent of fresh air. 'Grumpy' – who seemed always very… well, grumpy – was soaked with the scent of sweat and 'Dopey' – whose name also suited him very well – had just farted. The rest of the dwarves found the "anal announcement" (as they called it) extremely amusing while Eowyn was disgusted to her very core. When, finally, she saw Faramir's familiar face and promisingly odorless presence, she couldn't help herself when she started smiling uncontrollably.

"Sorry, err, Seven Dwarves, but I think I might just go over there – there's a friend there that I haven't seen for a while."

The dwarves looked genuinely disappointed but Eowyn couldn't care less, she made a bolt for it as soon as they moved out of her way.

"FARAMIR!" she screamed over the crowd, quickly running as far away from the dwarves as possible. "FARAMIR!!!"

* * *

"Who's hot and who's not?" Sam said dramatically.

Frodo rolled his eyes.

"THAT GUY'S HOT!" screamed Merry pointing at an extremely startled Gimli.

Frodo pinched Merry, "no he isn't! Check out that massive growth of facial hair, the short stubby legs and gut-fat. No way would Eowyn fall for him!"

"HEY!" Gimli shouted but the hobbits soon lost him in the crowd.

"What about him?" Sam pointed to Legolas who was leaning against the stair rail some distance away.

"Hmm," Frodo took a good look. "He's cute… but his muscular build is sort of too graceful and seriously, long flowing blonde hair? I think Eowyn might get a little jealous…"

"Good point."

The hobbits continued looking around getting more and more disturbed by Frodo's taste in guys as they went.

"HIM! He's the one!" Frodo eventually shouted.

Sam and Merry both jumped. "WHERE?!"

Frodo pointed to an oblivious Faramir. "Don't you see it? Great legs, hint of a six-pack and handsome face."

"What about the facial hair?" Merry asked.

"Eh, we can always wax it off one night while he's asleep," shrugged Sam.

"NO! He has hot facial hair, that other guy's was over-grown but his is just right."

Sam and Merry shrugged.

"Let's go get him!" screamed Frodo.

* * *

Faramir turned to the sound of his name being called. The voice was familiar to him… a voice he had heard long ago…

"E – Eowyn?" he hardly dared to whisper the name.

"Faramir!"

In amongst the bobbing heads of new students in the crowd, he caught sight of her. Smiling buoyantly, she waved at him before being once again lost from sight.

He was about to run into the crowd when he spotted her some twenty-five meters from where he was standing. "Stay there!" he shouted, "I'm coming over!"

* * *

Frodo was high on adrenaline. His short legs were pumping madly in a desperate attempt to reach the mystery man who he decided was "the one" for Eowyn. He had long surpassed Merry and Sam, forgetting them somewhere behind him in the crowd.

He was meters away… so close…

"FRODO, LOOK OUT!"

Before he had time to react, his foot found its way against someone's suitcase and Frodo felt himself flying towards Eowyn's perfect match. As he tumbled forward he saw a name on a name-tag attached to the suitcase. _Boromir_. Frodo's teeth began to grind together. Another reason to continue the revenge plan.

Frodo's mind began to drift to other things. _What a way to meet someone – by crashing into them_, he thought. But he wasn't worried. The tall, stocky, handsome blonde; Faramir, was there to break his fall. Feeling the wind running its invisible fingers through his hair, Frodo braced himself for his crash against Faramir… but it never happened.

Frodo had moved out of the way to meet Eowyn _just_ when Frodo needed him.

"Curse you!" he screamed, just as he began falling over the stair railing. But just before he fell, he felt a rough hand tighten around his own. "Sam?" his eyes widened as he saw his trusted friend gripping desperately at his arm.

"MERRY! GIVE ME A HAND HERE!" Sam screamed madly.

Merry's eyes went wide as saucers. Paralyzed by fear, he fainted on the spot; his unconscious body kicked around by the busy crowd. The last Sam saw of him was Merry's body rolling towards the stairs, doomed to fall down all three flights of them. But Sam couldn't help for fear of letting go of Frodo.

"Sam, DON'T YOU DARE LET GO!" Frodo cried. Snot was bubbling at his nose while tears streamed down his cheeks. "DON'T DROP ME!"

"I won't Mr Frodo, I SWEAR, I WON'T!"

And then and there Sam felt the energy of a hundred hobbits rushing through his veins. His heartbeats were pounding in his head as he focused all his energy into saving Frodo. His arms were aching madly, but the pain could be ignored. With all his might, Sam pulled.

"OWWW, SAM! MY ARMS, AHHH!" Frodo was bawling his eyes out from the agony of having his arm pulled so hard.

Sam's sight became fuzzy. Apparently his rush of energy wasn't enough, Frodo was still dangling over the edge. Everything was suddenly all too much for Sam… he couldn't hold on to Frodo, he felt his grip slipping… slowly, slowly letting go of every single finger of Frodo's hand. Before he could help himself, he felt his eyes close and unconsciousness overtake his being. The last thing he heard was Frodo's screams, "CURSE YOU SAM!", and a sickening crunch.

END OF CHAPTER

**Coming Up Soon... Part II: First Day Freak**


	3. Part II: First Day Freak

**Middle Earth High**

* * *

**Part II: First Day Freak**

Jumping up and down madly in a desperate attempt to navigate himself, Gimli was on the brink of sanity.

"Move out of my way! I came to find Aragorn but he's obviously not here so if you don't mind, I want to get to my room so I can play Club Penguin!"

The arrivals around him turned to fix him a you're-a-weirdo stare until Legolas came crashing in.

"I knew it!" he bellowed.

Gimli feigned confusion. "Knew what?" he probed.

"That you were playing Club Penguin yesterday!"

Gimli looked uncomfortable. "Yeah... okay, I admit. I was. I made you an account..." he added, eyes on the ground.

"Seriously?" Legolas' mouth was arranged in a perfect 'O'.

Spinning on his heel excitedly, Gimli turned to face his friend. "Let's add each other!" he squealed.

Legolas didn't want to upset his friend so, pale-faced as ever, he nodded.

"Amagad!" screamed Gimili.

Legolas forced himself to ask... "What's my username?"

"Leggy!"

Suppressing bounds of laughter, Legolas smiled, "You're kidding, right?"

"No... what's wrong with it? It's short for Legolas."

"Leggy?" Legolas was baffled. "Think Gimli. What does leggy mean?"

"Nothing! It's just..." Gimli trailed off uncertainly. "Oh...oops..."

Legolas shook his head. "Can I just make my own account?"

"Er...well...I kind of bought membership for Leggy already..."

Legolas slapped his forehead adding to the huge bruise on his hand and head.

"Hey, how did you get those bruises?" Gimli asked; attempting to change the subject.

_From hanging around you_, thought Legolas bitterly. "You don't wanna know."

"Hey, come on, tell me. I'll beat up the bully who hurt you!"

Legolas slapped his forehead again. His bruises were getting worse and worse. Trying to save himself from more self-induced pain, he bent down to Gimli's ear.

"Elizabeth's joining the school she's coming as a new student," he whispered.

"Elizabeth? As in Elizabeth Swann?" Gimli shouted incredulously.

Stopping himself _just_ from slapping his own forehead again, Legolas sighed. "Can you keep it down?"

"Oh, sorry," Gimli whispered. "Elizabeth Swann as in the girl you spent the summer holidays with? 'Will Turner''s girlfriend?"

"Shh! I'm thinking of telling her the truth, you know, quitting the whole double life charade."

"NO WAY, DON'T DO IT!" Gimli suddenly shouted. "You NEVER tell a woman the truth when you've done something wrong!"

"I think I'm gonna spend some more time with her so I get some time to think. See you later."

"I STILL THINK YOU SHOULD KEEP LYING TO HER!" Gimli screamed after him.

* * *

Elizabeth Swann was lost. As much as she hated to admit it, she was. A living mass of streaming students surrounded her and soon, she found herself moving along with the crowd, powerless against the pressuring push of hurried bodies.

After about ten minutes of being pushed about, she saw an opening. One tiny pathway that led to the edge of the stairway… if only she could get there…

"Move it buster!"

She felt the wind streaming in her hair as she leapt above a group of completely-freaked-out dwarves. Performing an impressive forward summersault, she landed two feet together in the very centre of the path. Without pausing a moment, she continued to run; eyes squinted against the wind and focused entirely on that opening. But it was closing… she could feel it. The bodies around her were closing it up, pushing further and further inwards until, in a hasty move of desperation, Elizabeth crouched to the ground and forward-rolled herself out from underneath an extremely startled Legolas.

As soon as the pair had recovered, Elizabeth jumped to her feet, inspecting Legolas carefully.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked, brow furrowed.

"Uh…" Legolas coughed madly, "I… don't know what you're talking about…! Hm, what's that Gimli?" Immediately he made a run for it, leaving a startled Elizabeth to rummage through her memories.

"I could have sworn I knew him… that was weird…"

* * *

Legolas' legs were shaky after his startling encounter. He walked up the stairway to his dorm, longing for some peace and quiet.

As he entered the dorm, he saw Gimli - once again on the computer. But this time Gimli was screaming: "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!"

Legolas suddenly felt overwhelmingly dizzy.

The first day always made for at least a few freak outs.

END OF CHAPTER

**Coming Up Soon... Breakfast Bully**


	4. Breakfast Bully

**Middle Earth High**

**

* * *

**

**Breakfast Bully**

Pippin was bored. He had reserved the breakfast table ten minutes ago and, still, Merry, Sam and Frodo were nowhere to be seen. By this time, the dining room was filled to the brim with new and old students. Feeling betrayed and abandoned by his absent friends, Pippin began his own search for Eowyn's soon-to-be soul mate.

Scanning the room, he took note of the evolving social groups of his year. Misfits ... bimbos ... nerds. Then, in the corner of his eye, Pippin noticed a group of buff, deep-voiced Neanderthals. _Boromir's friends!_ he thought. Squinting, Pippin realized that there was one missing from their group; an empty chair. _I wonder how much they know about Boromir's crush on Eowyn?_ Just thinking of their reaction made his stomach leap with anticipation; so he made his way over, strolling as casually as he could chanting to himself: _slouched shoulders, hands in pockets, slouched shoulders, hands in pockets, slouched shoulders ... wuzzup chin nod and smile for the ladies ... equals ultimate coolness._

"W-T-F, like, what is up with that midget's chin? It's like there's a hook in it ... and it's, like, pulling him or something ... you know? From his _chin_ ... and that ... wait, is that even a _smile?_ Whatever it is - _gross_!"

"Oh my quantum nebular! I believe, my friends, that the hobbit over there is exceeding us in what our peers refer to as 'nerdy-ness' ... quick! Take notes before it's over!"

_Don't worry, Pippin, they're all just jealous they don't have the walk of ultimate coolness_.

"Yo, dork!" shouted the biggest ape of Boromir's group.

"_Sup_," Pippin ventured.

The group burst into grunts of laughter.

"Uh ... so, have you guys heard about Boromir's latest love interest?"

"What love interest? What do you know, midget?"

Pippin clenched his teeth. "Heard of Eowyn?"

The smarter ones, which consisted of two out of the fourteen, looked skeptical. "Bor's never mentioned her," one snorted.

_Boar ... suits him. Hmm ... _

An idea popped into Pippin's head while a mischievous smile crept over his face. "That's because, uh, last summer ... Boar had a little _animal_ action." Pippin wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

They all stared at him blankly.

"You know ..." Pippin rolled his eyes, "s-"

"Hey, Midget."

Pippin shuddered. "Boromir," he said curtly.

"You about ready to get lost?"

Grumbling unintelligibly, Pippin turned his back to Boromir's group who were now laughing maniacally.

"Loser." He heard over his shoulder.

END OF CHAPTER

**Coming Up Soon... Wearying Work**


	5. Wearying Work

**Wearying Work**

A bleary-eyed Frodo awoke to a whitewashed room; white sheets, white pillows, white blankets, white walls. He started ... the hospital wing! Struggling to remember why he was here, Frodo attempted to press a hand against his pulsing skull.

"What the ..."

His arm wasn't responding. He was searching for a nurse or doctor when he caught sight of a familiar blonde boy in the bed beside him.

"Sam! Thank God you're here; how did I ..."

A badly broken Sam turned to face Frodo just as it all clicked into place.

"I can't believe you _dropped_ me."

"Hey, I said I was sorry. You should know, I held on to you for a _long_ time!"

"Still. You _dropped_ me!"

"Please let it go? I've been in agony for hours."

"What? How long have I been asleep?"

"Okay ... maybe not _hours_."

Frodo grimaced. "Sam, I can't believe you! Say ... okay, take for example, what if - okay - what if we had to go on a quest one day? I don't know, sometime far in the future, if we were protecting a ..."

"A magical ring, maybe? Now you're being delusional. I'm tired, Frodo. Please go to sleep."

Frodo narrowed his eyes. "You know what? Yes. A magical ring. What if sometime far in the future, we were guarding _a magical ring_ and in order to protect this ring, we had to have complete trust and faith in each other. Well, I wouldn't trust you because you've dropped me! I'd send you away."

"What a load of rubbish, like that'll ever happen." Merry retorted from across the room.

Both Sam and Frodo clenched their jaws. "STAY OUT OF THIS, FAINTER!"

* * *

Gandalf had awoken a little differently than normal. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he seemed whiter than usual. His robe, which had not been changed for over a hundred years, was bright white; his hat, which once had a musty grey look had become crisp white, and his hair had gone completely white! White, white, white, white, WHITE.

"Excuse me, sir?"

A short, brunette girl was staring intently at Gandalf behind thick glasses.

"What is it?" he grumbled.

"Well, it appears that we have gone about fifteen minutes overtime for breakfast and, really, I'm quite sure everyone has found their correct dorms. So, I believe it is high time classes began."

Gandalf grumbled his response. "Alright, alright! You're lucky you're not all white and ..."

"What?"

Ignoring the girl and standing grandly to his full height, Gandalf began, "Students, classes have begun. And, according to this young lady, you're all fifteen minutes late. If any of you reach sixteen minutes, it's detention!"

The death stares the little girl received after that brought a small smirk to Gandalf's face.

* * *

"Mathematics."

Eowyn began scribbling in her journal: _So the Maths teacher is a geek. What a surprise._

She passed the note to Faramir who shyly took it from her hand. He still couldn't believe he was in all of her classes.

_Yeah, what a dork._ He quickly wrote back.

Eowyn shot a smile at him, _Hey, are you -_

She stopped writing and looked up when a shadow appeared across her page.

"Oh my God."

"Sorry, you dropped your rubber earlier."

Eowyn's jaw was ajar. Faramir looked up at the stranger.

"Oh, thanks. I'm Eowyn by the way."

"Aragorn."

_Who did this Aragorn guy think he was?_ Faramir had never seen Eowyn so flushed. It was irritatingly attractive. Once Aragorn had left, Faramir noticed Eowyn stroking the rubber.

_Aragorn? What a jerk._

* * *

"It's a known fact that not everybody has magic; don't believe everything you see in those phony movies about try-hard wizards! Even though you go to a magic school, even though you have magic blood, you can't necessarily do magic."

"So, Professor Gandalf, is there a means of detecting whether or not a person has magic?"

Gandalf nearly wept when he saw who had asked the question. It was the brunette girl. The irritating, know-it-all brunette girl.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name."

"Hermione Granger."

"Ah. Well, we have a crystal ball. If colours appear when you touch the ball, then you have magic. These colours also indicate what sort of magic you have."

His eyes scanned the room before falling on his victim.

"Weasley. Ron Weasley."

Hermione observed a lanky orange-haired boy walk towards the front. But more importantly, she noted his dark-haired friend. _He_ wasn't someone she could figure out.

Ron walked slowly. Gandalf couldn't decide whether it was due to mental defect, physical disability or tardiness. For this reason, and this reason alone, he endured Ron's painfully slow decent.

"Just place your hands on the ball."

Ron stretched his fingers across the cool surface.

There was a long pause.

"I guess there's no magic," Ron said dejectedly.

"_Ahhhh!_" At the back of the room, a fair-haired girl wearing a makeshift tiara jumped from her seat. She pointed accusingly at a small brown animal crawling through her pencil-case. "It's a _rat_!"

"Hey!" Ron screwed up his face at her tone. "He's just a little guy trying to get around."

And then they were all doing it. Across the room, brown rats appeared in the strangest places; in shoes, behind drink bottles, even in hats - in Gandalf's case.

Ron looked back at the crystal ball where a small spark of red had appeared.

"Well Mr. Weasley, it appears you have an incredible ability to increase the breeding rate of rats. Tomorrow we test the rest of you and, for those of you who are magical, we'll get some wands!"

END OF CHAPTER

**Coming Up Soon … Lots of Love**


End file.
